The Traitor
by Adam Decker
Summary: Someone on this team is a traitor, but who? Read to find out in this long awaited sequel to Internal Affairs. Ninth in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters series.


The Traitor

By Adam Decker

Overview: The rangers have a new enemy. Only this time, it's one of their own.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the ninth installment in my series, Power Rangers Pirate Fighters. You have to read Internal Affairs first. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew found morphers to become the Power Rangers. They are Daniel, Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen. They fight against the evil Consair. They also were being helped by the ranger historian, Andy Adams. He has been handed over to the enemy by a ranger who has betrayed the team. This has been caused by Captain Jack, Consair's brother. He persuaded the ranger to betray his fellow comrades. The rangers are about to find out who this person is.

On the Great Power…

Kayla was in her room waiting for something to happen. She, just like everyone but the traitor, was wondering who the traitor was. They were just starting to fight Captain Dewgone. Kayla then remembered something. On her date with Daniel, he said that he preferred the color black to red. He also got her to look for something in Andy Adams room. Then a horrid thought struck her. She ran out of the room and straight to the deck of the ship where she saw the traitor take off his black cloak and it revealed him to be none other than

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

File Lost

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just Kidding

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The cloak was taken off and showed none other than the red ranger Daniel.

"You're the traitor?" asked Captain Dewgone in disbelief. "You're the leader of the team. I didn't expect you of all people."

"Really?" asked Daniel sarcastically. "You really didn't think it was me? Who did you think it was if it wasn't me?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Captain Jack taught me the skill to read people. I knew you were thinking that I was the traitor and the others were safe."

"Why you? Why did you betray the team?"

"I figured that it would fall apart without me. There would be no leader, you couldn't make the megazord, and your strongest ally becomes your worst enemy."

"You wouldn't," said Kayla weakly, who was frozen in disbelief and the other two just noticed was there. "Why you? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"Because I have a new master," said Daniel. "I have new friends and I don't care about you anymore."

This angered Kayla and the two started fighting. It was intense. Captain Dewgone would have helped, but he was to warn out from fighting Daniel. The red ranger then corned his now ex-girlfriend when suddenly the green ranger showed up.

"You!" yelled Glen. "You tried to frame me of this crime! You're going down!"

Glen and Daniel started fighting. Once again, Daniel was the stronger one and got Glen cornered. It was then that Lois showed up. She started fighting Daniel and she too fell down to his strength.

"It's no good," said Daniel with an evil laugh. "You cannot defeat me. I am more powerful than you can imagine."

Neal came out and saw Daniel take out Lois. Right after he said this, he walked up to Daniel.

"You wanna fight?" asked Daniel. "Bring it."

"No," said Neal. "Fighting is only good when it is necessary. I want to talk."

"You want to talk? Well I don't want to talk, I want to fight."

"Well that's too bad for you. I know you're not like this. Captain Jack has brainwashed you with promises of power."

"So what? He's giving me this power, so there's nothing wrong with it."

"We're your friends. Why would you rather fight your friends and join the side of evil? Captain Jack is evil."

"He is not. He has no relationship to Consair in any way."

"He's a pirate. He could be Consair's brother for all we know."

"Don't you'd think I'd know if they were brothers? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"In all honesty, yes. You are stupid. You have a great place as leader of the team and being willing to give that up for nothing is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Listen, it's not to late to change your ways. You can rejoin us and we'll forget about this mess. Once you leave us tonight, you leave us for good."

"I don't ever want to come back."

"Well in that case, leave. You obviously don't care about us anymore."

"I don't."

Daniel left and the rangers magically recovered.

"Were we under a spell?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"You might have been," said Neal. "After he knocked you out, the spell prevented you from moving until he left so that you couldn't stop him."

"Why didn't you?" said Kayla. "Why did you let him leave?"

"It was his choice to betray us," said Neal. "If he didn't want to stay, he wouldn't stay. Why would we want a traitor on the team?"

"Good point," said Kayla.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"We rescue Andy," said Neal.

On Consair's ship…

"We know you have a secret," said Consair to Andy. "Something that makes you different from the rest of us here. What is it?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" asked Andy. "Trust me, no one knows it. Not even the old fusion rangers I worked with."

"You have to tell me, or I'll destroy you."

"Go ahead. It'll get you nowhere expect you'll have one less good guy to deal with."

"Sir," said Consair's wife Pronuice.

"What is it?" said Consair.

"Captain Jack is here to see you."

"Excellent. Send him in."

The two brothers went to meet each other on the deck.

"It's so nice to see you," said Captain Jack.

"Likewise," said Consair. "Did your plan work?"

"Yes. The red ranger is now on our side.

"Perfect. The team will fall apart without him."

"My thoughts exactly. Now what are we going to do to the rangers?"

"They are definitely going to come to rescue their friend so we might as well let them."

Suddenly, the Great Power emerged to attack Consair's and Captain Jack's ship. Neal and Kayla jumped onto Consair's ship while Glen and Lois jumped onto Captain Jack's. Captain Dewgone showed his skills in martial arts by attacking Consair and Captain Jack. Glen and Lois started fighting Daniel. Neal and Kayla fought their way through the ship to find Andy. The fought their way back to the deck where they found their comrades about the walk the plank.

"Don't do this!" said Andy. "I'll walk it instead of them."

"Don't do it!" said Lois.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," said Andy.

The rangers and their captain went back to their ship while Andy walked the plank. There was a splash and he disappeared, seemingly off the face of the earth.

"That's one guy down," said Consair.

"Another five to go," said Captain Jack.

"Let's take them out one by one," said Daniel, who was there.

"Perfect idea," said Captain Jack.

"I like it," said Consair.

"The three of us will be unstoppable," said Daniel. "Just the way I like it."

Back on the Great Power…

"This day is just awful," said Lois. "Daniel betrayed us and Andy is gone."

"No, I'm not," said the image of Andy.

"Andy?" asked Glen in disbelief. "How did you survive?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," said Andy.

"What will you be doing now?" asked Kayla.

"I will be in hiding from Consair," said Andy. "They think I'm dead and that's the way I want it to stay."

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"We will at the right time," said Andy. "I'll keep in touch." The image disappeared.

"Well things are definitely going to be different," said Captain Dewgone.

"Yes," said Neal. "Nothing will be the same again."

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers Pirate Fighters.


End file.
